A Change of Fate
by QueenBee24
Summary: What if in the battle with Flare, Lucy won, but with the cost of Asuka's life? Read to find out. This is my first story, constructive criticism please. I do not own Fairy Tail.


Lucy POV

I walked into the arena proudly, my head up high.

I was a Fairy Tail mage after all. I could feel the determination swelling in my chest.

I refuse to lose this battle, especially to Raven Tail. After what they did to Wendy, I'll make sure I'll win!

" Go! Lucy"

" You Got This Luce!"

As the lady hit the gong, the match began.

" Open Gate of The Golden Bull Taurus!"

There was a blinding gold light , then Taurus appeared in it's place.

Quickly, Taurus swung his axe at Flare, making the first move.

I could feel my blood boiling with excitement, but I didn't know it wouldn't last.

As I summond Scorpio, I could hear the crowd buzzing.

Flare blocked the in coming attack from Scorpio, I decieded that I should take things up a notch.

I combined Taurus' and Scorpio's power to make an attck that sent her flying.  
The battle went on until I had her on the ropes.

Flare then pointed to the stands.

I gasped.

" Asu-", my words were muffled by Flare's hair wrapped tightly around my mouth

" Be quiet", she said tauntingly

"If you want the girl to live that is.

You say a word to your friends up there and I'll break her neck."

' This girl's insane', I thought.

" Keep your magic to yourself, and do exactly as i say.", Flare began

" If you disobey me in any way, I'll snap the little one out like a candle ".

Flare began to hit me mercilessly with her hair

I winced, holding back strangled cry. I wouldn't give her that pleasure.

Soon Flare had me held up by her hair.

" Hmm, what would be fun? Would you like to put on a show? I'm feeling artistic today.

And i'd love to use you're body as a canvas! How about i brand it with the Raven Tail mark?"

My eyes widened.

" Think of it as a souvineir you'll have for the rest of you life", Flare said wickidly.

" Where would you like me to put it? Over your Fairy Tail mark you say?"

" No please don't anywhere but there!", I yelled desperatly.

"I said no talking", Flare said

' I had to do something...'

" Open Gate of The Lion Leo"

" Loke use Regulus Impact"

" Your wish is my command Princess" , Loke said as he attcked Flare.

"Blondie, I'll kill her!", Flare warned before she passed out.

One thing I know is that I had a look of terror on my face.

Natsu POV

'Something isn't right', I thought

I got up and went around Fairy Tail's Box looking and smelling around for anything peculiar.

I looked over in Asuka's direction.

"There!", I said thinking audibly

I raced over there in an attempt to stop what was about to happen.

But i was too late.

Lucy POV

I was infuriated. Yet i was hurting on the inside. I may have one my match, but to do so someone lost their child. Even worse, someone lost their life.

Not only was I infuriated with Flare, but I was infuriated with myself.

If it weren't for my recklessness Asuka might still be alive.

When Fairy Tail arrived back at the hotel, I was glad to be alone.

but it left me to my own thoughts.

As I took a shower, I'm sure my sobs were heard throughout the whole building.

" Lucy", said a familiar voice, Gray.

" Everyone's at the bar waiting for you. Sulking won't do you any good."

" Okay, I'll be down there in a few minutes.", I replied

I listened to his footsteps , while he exited the room.

As I walked down to the bar I felt anxious.

' How would they react, knowing I was the cause of Asuka's death?'

As I looked around everyone looked so sad, and stoic.

I walked over to Alzack and Bisca. I gave both of them a hug.

" I'm so sorry...", I said choking back a sob.

There was just a silence. Neither said a word.

" Say something pleaes, just anything."

" We aren't mad at you at all", Alzack started

" So don't blame yourself", Bisca said.

" Brats!", Makarov yelled .

" Today ,we have lost someone dear to our hearts.

We will wage war on Raven Tail! We are Fairy Tail we will always prevail!"


End file.
